Kacchako Week Day five: Soulmates
by BlackChoko
Summary: In a world where soulmates exist, Bakugou had done everything in his power to avoid finding his.


_**A/N: Kacchako Week, day five! My first soulmate fic, hope you enjoy it.**_

**Day five: Soulmates**

"I've found it!" Kirishima grinned as he walked into Bakugou's room, swinging the door open without bothering to knock on it beforehand.

"Found what?" Bakugou asked as he was in the middle of doing push-ups on the floor. Sweat was starting to form on his skin. He didn't bother to yell at Kirishima for neglecting knocking on the door. He knew it wouldn't help anything, the guy had no sense of personal space or personal life.

"Well, not _it_… I found _her_!" Kirishima grinned as he sat on the floor next to where Bakugou was doing his push-ups, waiting for him to finish.

Bakugou looked at his friend from the corner of his eyes as he clicked with his tongue. His movements stopped when his chest was almost touching the floor and he pushed himself up, stopping the exercise and sat down. The only sign from the exercise on him was the slight sweat covering his body and the room was filled with the faint scent of caramel.

"What are you talking about?" A scowl was already making its way on Bakugou's face as he looked at his friend.

"My soulmate!" Kirishima's grin grew wider and his cheeks were dusted with a light pink colour. "Well, it isn't 100 % confirmed, although I'm fairly certain I saw my mark on Mina this morning."

"Your mark is on your hip," Bakugou stated as he leaned back against his arms lazily, "I never would have thought you would be perverted enough to-"

"I didn't peek!" Kirishima interrupted, his face turned instantly red, "I just happened to see when she tried to reach for the coffee beans in the kitchen, her shirt went up when she stretched."

"And?" Bakugou asked.

"And?"

"What did you do then?"

"I didn't do anything! I ran back to my room immediately," Kirishima looked down and his hands clenched into fists, "Gah, so unmanly to just run away from my soulmate like that."

Bakugou snorted.

"You don't think so?" Kirishima asked.

"Soulmates are crap. I'm not going to let someone else dictate who I will be with," Bakugou snapped, "I'll decide on my own fucking destiny."

"Kuuuh, so manly," Kirishima said.

"Shut it Hairs-for-brains! You want me to kill you!?" Bakugou barked, making Kirishima laugh.

"You're still too slow," Bakugou growled as he grabbed Uraraka's wrist as she was about to punch him. He slightly tightened his grip before he let go.

Uraraka took her hand up in front of her chest and panted heavily as the sweat on her face was starting to get in her eyes. They had continued to train for more than an hour and Uraraka was still unable to get a hit on Bakugou.

"I'm losing my patience here, Round face," he said with a scowl as he simply stopped one of Uraraka's attacks once again, "didn't you promise me you would get a hit on me this time?" he asked as he gave her an elbow in the stomach, making her fall on the ground, gasping for air.

"I can still… do that," Uraraka groaned as she fought her way back on her feet, getting in a defensive stance.

Uraraka and Bakugou had used the last couple of weeks to spar together. It wasn't something Bakugou had been particularly thrilled about in the beginning. Aizawa had insisted though that they both could learn from each other as he had put them up together.

"Then you need to do better," Bakugou barked with a raspy voice.

Uraraka grit her teeth in annoyance as she began to charge towards Bakugou with all her might. Bakugou avoided her attack with ease and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her and pushed her to the ground as he sat on her back. He grabbed a lock of her hair from her head with his free hand as he grinned triumphantly, "doesn't seem like it."

Bakugou tried not to notice how soft Uraraka's body was to the touch or how it send tiny electric shocks through his body as he pinned her down. Suddenly he did notice something. Something that made him let go of her hand, although he still kept holding her head, though it wasn't as tight as before. A rush of emotions ran through his body he had no idea what was.

"You..." he said with a hoarse voice, the word made Uraraka flinch slightly.

He lifted her hair on her neck and sure enough, at the same spot as his own, two dots were marked with a line connecting them. Fuck. He let go of her and ignored the fact that the electricity stopped as he rolled onto the floor next to her. "It's you," he said surprised as he watched Uraraka get up on her feet and straightened her hair.

"Well yeah, you didn't know?" she asked, her hand was on her soft hip. It didn't look like she was surprised at all, about the fact that Katsuki Bakugou, was Uraraka Ochako's soulmate.

"How the fuck should I!?" He barked, although there wasn't much bite to it.

Uraraka shrugged her shoulders as she stretched her limbs before she went over to drink some water from her bag.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked after a while, "how long have you known?"

Uraraka thought about it for a while and then she smiled brightly, making Bakugou's heart dance in his chest, "I guess I figured it out a few weeks ago, you were sleeping on the couch in the common area. I stroked your hair and I saw it." A blush was starting to grow on her cheeks as she smiled.

Bakugou didn't know what to say because how do you respond to finding out who your soulmate is when you have used all your life to avoid finding that person? How do you respond when you find out that you don't totally want to obliterate your soulmate into small pieces.

"I didn't want to tell you or act on it, knowing how you feel about things like that," Uraraka said after a while, pulling Bakugou out of his thoughts. She was already on her way out of the room.

Without really knowing it, Bakugou stood up and stomped after her, his face set in a scowl. "And who's to say what I feel!?" he yelled at her.

She turned around in surprise and confusion as she saw him stomping up to her. She swallowed. "Then," she started, locking her eyes on his, "how do you feel?"

Bakugou's stomach flipped and his heart beat stronger against his chest, a blush was starting on his neck. He stopped as he stood within Uraraka's reach, he could almost feel the heat of her soft skin against his. He took her hand, softer than he did while they had been sparring and he placed in on his strong chest, "you tell me," he said, almost smirking as he let Uraraka feel his fast and strong heartbeat racing. The electricity silently bobbling between them.

Uraraka looked slowly at her hand on his chest and then back up at his piercing red eyes, her face grew red from neck to ears. And then she smiled the most beautiful smiles Bakugou had ever seen someone else make, it almost made his heart skip a beat at the view.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to have a soulmate, after all, Bakugou thought to himself as he leaned down and placed his lips softly on hers. His free hand reached up to run his fingers through Uraraka's hair. He didn't know until now that he had always wanted to kiss her, to hold her and protect her and those emotions made him almost drown into the kiss.


End file.
